Mew High Fun
by BreluvsRyou
Summary: New Chapter up sooooon.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Ichigo Momomiya is your average 16 year old (sophomore). She goes to Tokyo High with her friends: Mint Aizawa, Lettuce Midorikawa, Zakuro Fujiwara, Muffin Koy, Pudding Fong, Rini Tsukono, Ryou Shirogane, Masaya Aoyama, Pie Nickoy, Kish Nickoy, Margie Uagi, Tart Nickoy, Helios Pegus, and Kiichiro Akasaka. She is the captain of the cheerleading squad and fourth runner up for the valedictorian. She's one of the most popular girls in school.

Ichigo's parents had known the Aoyama's since they themselves were in high school. Before Ichigo's mother passed the Momomiyas' and the Aoyamas' decided to have Ichigo and Masaya wed when they came of age (17). About a year after Ichigo's mother died Ichigo's father got married to Ms. Akasaka. Which made her friend Kiichiro her big brother!

Ichigo was 15 when she started to date Masaya. Ichigo didn't really want to date him but her best friend, Mint, insisted that's what Ichigo's mother would want. After about six months Masaya told Ichigo he loved her Ichigo loved him to but she love him like a brother and not like a husband!

Ichigo loved someone else everyone could tell even Masaya could tell but he just pretended not to! _(What an idiot!)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello people sorry it took so long I've been busy you see we moved and my computer wasn't set up but now it is um… For those of you who read my prologue I'm sorry it was confusing I wrote it while I was super tired and plus I had my sibs bugging me! For those of you who have reviewed and had "problems" with my story I'm sorry but I did change the title!_

_So, any way let me sum it up for you (this is basically what I meant to say):Ichigo is 16 goes to Tokyo high. Her mom died but before that her and Masaya get engaged (an arranged marriage). When her mom does die about a year later her dad marries Kiichiro's mom! Ichigo goes out with Masaya but doesn't think of him as "boyfriend" or "husband" material but more like a brother!_

_(f.y.i-I'm not following the books all that much and I took the Sailor moon characters out!)_

_(Disclaimer- I do not own Tokyo mew mew but if I did Masaya would cease to exist! Mwahahaha)_

_Ok here's the story!_

Chapter 1

It was the day before school would let out for spring break. Ichigo was sporting her cheerleading outfit and was actually at school early. 45 minutes early to be exact. She heard someone yell

"Ichigo" yelled a tall blonde.

"Oh its just you Ryou I thought it was someone important!" she said "so what's up?"

" What are you saying I'm not important!" Ryou said in a fake hurt voice.

" You know I was kidding Ryou. And besides you're the captain of the football tem you know you're important "Ichigo said.

" Yeah, I know! And I'm fine thanks for asking!" Ryou replied, " oh yeah, Ichigo why are you hear so early?"

" Well… Muffin called me and said that Kish had a big surprise for everyone!"

" Oh, really that's odd. So any way I guess I'll see you in a bit at the table!"

"Ryou" yelled a green haired boy, " Yo, Ryou what's up?"

" Nothin' much here! What's up with you?" Ryou replied, " Wait a minute had did you get here? Did you finally get your Escalade?"

" Ya its outside"

" Uh…hum" said a girl named Muffin (who is all so wearing a cheer uniform) "I feel so unloved"

Kish grabs her and pulls her close " Oh, believe me your not unloved!" and kisses her lightly.

" Uh.. Guys hate to disturb you but I'm still here"

" Will continue this later" Kish whispered in her ear.

" So where's my strawberry?" asked Muffin.

" You just missed her she went t the table." Replied Ryou.

" Wow she's actually here! Well I'll let you two continue to talk about whose car is better." She kissed Kish on the cheek and went to find Ichigo.

At the table 10 minutes later

"Ichigo what's on your mind? You seem out of it!" Muffin said.

" Well I'm having second thoughts."

"About what Ichigo?" asked Muffin.

" Oh nothing! Well any way did you finish your math homework?" Ichigo said trying to change the subject.

" Yeah. Why?" said Muffin.

" I didn't finish it! You see after cheer practice I went home and fell asleep and then you called me, then after that Masaya called me and after that I fell asleep again!" Ichigo said in one breath.

"Fine but you tell any one and your dead! O.K.?" Muffin said in a rather frightening tone.

"Thank you so much!" Ichigo said and hugged her.

" Muffin! Ichigo! Over here!" yelled Kish.

Ryou and Kish ran over looking very happy.

" What are you to so happy about?" questioned Muffin.

"Oh, nothing I'm just really happy today!" Kish said.

"Ditto!" Ryou said.

"Yo, look it's Masaya. Hey Masaya over hear!" yelled Ryou (Masaya and Ryou are best friends)

"Hey guys. What's up?" Masaya responded and sat down next to Ichigo and kissed her. Ichigo pushed away

"Hey Masaya. Did you finish your math homework?" Ichigo said.

" Ya! Why?"

"No reason." Ichigo said, " Mint over here! Hey what's up?"

" Oh, nothing just the usual. Why do you ask?"

" I was just wondering if you got my message?"

" No, I didn't well go on tell me!" Mint said anxiously.

"My dad decided to let me and Kiichiro take all of us to the beach for spring break!" Ichigo said excitedly.

" No way all of us?"

"Yup all of you." Said Kiichiro just walking up. "So have any of you seen lettuce?"

" No. Why do you ask Kiichiro?" Mint said suspiciously, " Do you perhaps like her?"

"That's none of your business! Oh, look it's Pie and Zakuro!" said Kiichiro said trying to change the subject.

"Hey guys! Uh… just so you know class starts in about 1 minute!" Pie said.

BBBBBBBRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG 

"Bye guys! See you later. Let's go Mint!" Ichigo got up and walked to class with Mint.

_So was that ok for the first chappie? Um . . . . . I need to make a correction Margie Uagi in the prologue is really Margie Usagi. You see I modeled the character after one of my friends and when she read it online she got mad at me cause I spelt it wrong! Any way I'll have the 2nd (third) chapter up hopefully in the next week! Till then buh bye!_


	3. Chapter 3

_My super biggest apologies! I haven't had lots of time! Well it's summer and I have lots of time Yay! Wow I'm sry! But I'm going to make a few minor changes! Well here is my chappie!_

**Chapter 2 **

In class  
"So" sighed Mint.  
"So what?" Ichigo replied.  
"What's with this spring break thing?" Mint said, " Is it perhaps a trip to get you and Masaya alone!"  
"No, actually I'm thinking of…"  
There was a loud crash it was lettuce! 

Recap of last 6 seconds

Lettuce walks into class and trips over air, knocks over a globe, breaks it,and topples over a desk!

"Lettuce are you O.K.?" Mint asks.

"Ya. I'm fine!" Lettuce replies a little dazed.

"Well if your ok!" said Mint " You were thinking of what Ichigo?"

"Well you see Masaya seems more like a brother and …"

" Oh, my god! Your going to break up with him" exclaimed Mint so the rest of the class could hear her.

"Well I like someone else and well you see my problem."

"Hmm…If Ichigo breaks up with Masaya I can finally have him" 

"Mint are you ok you were looking into space like weird!" asked lettuce.

"Huh? Oh, ya I'm fine well Ichigo if you think that you want to go ahead!" Mint said with a smirk, "Well Ichigo if were leaving Sunday you know what that me means?"

"Shopping!" Ichigo and Lettuce said together.

BBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG

" OK class see you in a week!" Said the teacher.

" Wow" Ichigo said looking at her cell phone "I didn't realize what time it was I have to go meet Kiichiro! See you guys later! Call me!"

Ichigo ran down the hall and saw an annoyed Kiichiro at the end of the hall!

"You know squirt if you want a ride you need to be on time!"

"Sorry me and Mint were talking about going to the mall."

"Umm…let me think …………no!"

" Lettuce will be there along with everyone else" Ichigo said with puppy dog eyes.

" Fine! But you owe me a latte "

" Yes!" Ichigo said giving her stepbrother hug! _"That gives me a perfect chance to break up with Masaya!"_

The next day at the mall 

"Were is Ichigo," asked Mint looking annoyed. "She's cutting into my shopping time."

" As soon as we got here she said she was going to wait for Masaya!" said Kiichiro looking into his Latte. "Oh, ya she said to meet her at The Club the club is a store in about fifteen minutes! Oh wow that was ten minutes ago!"

"Wow Kiichiro so considerate!" Mint said "Come on girls lets go!"

Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, and Muffin all got up and walked with Mint to the other side of the mall.

"Thanks Kiichiro you had to tell them now!" said Kish. "Has anyone seen Ryou?"

The girls walked into The Club but didn't see Ichigo but they did see Ryou who looked like he was hugging someone! They walked closer and found Ichigo hugging Ryou!

"Uh-hum excuse me but I'm looking for a strawberry any idea where I can find one?" said mint Ryou turned around.

"Oh, umm hey girls I was looking for the guys and well I got to go." He quickly hurried out of the store.

"hey" said a tear stained Ichigo "Sorry he saw me crying and well.."

"It's ok!" Pudding said!

"So what happened?" asked Zakuro.

"Do I have to talk about it right now?"

"No" they all said together.

_Wow sorry if its not very good but here it is any way He he he well leave me reviews no flames! Much love to reviewers! Ok well I'll update soon hopefully! Buh-bye!_


	4. Chapter 4

May I say how extremely sorry I am for not writing in like half a year! Good-ness well I'm sorry but high school isn't the easiest thing to take on. I'm back for the summer though, so here we go! I believe I left off with the girls and guys at the mall well here it is! I friggin love you guys! -Breeluvsryou

Chapter 3

**In The Club**

"So do you want to tell us what that was all about?" asked Mint.

"Not really." Ichigo said with a slight sigh. "You'd tell everyone else."

"What! I'm your best friend and that's how you treat me! Sometimes Ichigo I wonder what you really think about me! I'm not some horrible person! And I can't believe you'd really say something that rude…."

"Mint shut it! If its that important than fine. If you must know I broke up with Masaya! There are you happy?" Interrupted Ichigo.

Mint stood there looking amazed that her friend had just stood up to her. She simply said "Thank you! I'm going to go now. Call me when you've cooled down! Tell the girls my mom called or something!" Mint just walked off looking sad yet satisfied. _'I wonder where Masaya could be' _Mint thought to her self.

"Where did mint go?" asked Lettuce, Zakuro, Muffin and Pudding as they all walked out off the changing room.

"Her mom just got back into town. So she left to go meet her for dinner." Replied Ichigo thinking about what had just happened.

"Oh." said Zakuro "well, what are we waiting for? The mall closes in like 7 hours!"

"Lets go to Abercrombie and Fitch!" suggested Pudding.

"Yeah." The girls shouted.

The girls continued there shopping spree for spring break apparel they were after all leaving the next day!

**The Food Court (The Boys are stuffing there faces.)**

"Hey Guys," said Ryou "why are you all stuffing your faces when the girls are trying on bikinis?"

"What?" exclaimed Pie, Kish, and Kiichiro all together. (Masaya and Mint are talking on the opposite end of the mall.)

"Ewwww. I didn't want to know that!" said Tart. (He's still a bit childish.)

"What store are they in?" asked Kish.

"Kish you perv. I'm not telling you!" said Ryou.

"Anyway, So Ryou where have you been. Hooking up with some innocent girl?" asked Kish.

"You know Ryou's not like that Kish so shove it!" yelled Kiichiro.

"Sorry!" Kish exclaimed sarcastically "You guys are so touchy it creeps me out! Whatever so what time are we leaving for the beach tomorrow any way! Who the hells driving? I mean I'm up for bringing my Escalade and I'm sure Kiichiro and Ryou are up for bringing their BMW's, right?"

" My dad got us a Hummer limo so we wont have to drive we're staying at his summer beach house. There are some cars up there too. So we don't have to worry about driving!" Explained Kiichiro.

" Wait" said Ryou "All of us Girls and boys in one house together? Wow that's going to be one hell of a week!"

"Know kidding" exaggerated Pie "How many rooms Kiichiro?"

"Umm…six I think so two people in each room I guess." Kiichiro said out loud. "Well talk about room arrangements later. For know lets go find the girls! I need some help with what to buy!"

The boys all agreed. And found the girls in A&F trying on clothes. Six and a half hours and 7,000 dollars later the girls…

"That was so fun!" they all say together.

"Why do we always get stuck with the bags?" Asked Kish.

"Because you offered babe!" said Muffin in a witty manner.

"Has anyone seen Masaya or Mint" asked Pie.

"Umm… Masaya never showed up and Mint went home early. It's not like she needed to go shopping anyway her mom is a fashion designer! She gets tons of free stuff any ways!" said Lettuce shocked at her last comment.

Everyone, at that said his or her good bye's and planned to meet at Kiichiro and Ichigo's house at 3 a.m. Ryou was assigned the job of calling Masaya and Ichigo was assigned Mint. Which they eventually called and gave them the news of what time they were leaving and so on.

**The Next Morning at 3 A.M. the next morning.**

Everyone was arriving to Ichigo and Kiichiro's house. Everyone very tired with luggage and starbucks in hand waited for the car. It finally arrived at 3:45.

"O.K. kids I gave your parents all the contact info and the address and I have everyone's cell phone numbers. So if there are any problems call me or my wife!" said Mr. Momomiya

"Bye Dad! Bye mom!" said a tired Kiichiro and Ichigo.

"Bye Mr. And Mrs. Momomiya!" said everyone else.

Everyone got on the car and drove off.

**The Car Ride**

"So I think we should play some music!" suggested Ichigo while putting in a Teddy Geiger/James Blunt mixed CD in.

"For you I will"- Teddy Geiger came on all the boys moaned and all the girls started talking about how cute Teddy was.

"Well" said Mint " We won't be at the beach until about 8 and its still like 5 so I think we should play a game!"

"What game did you have in mind?" asked Masaya.

"Well what about truth or dare?" suggested Mint.

Everyone moaned and sighed but they all agreed. " So let's see I'll go first!" suggested Mint "Let's see who will be my first victim. Aha! Ichigo Truth or Dare?"

Ichigo was mortified but she silently and reluctantly answered " Uh truth I Guess." She felt a deep sense of regret all of a sudden.

Mint let out a slight giggle and smirked "O.K. why were you so upset last night at the mall? You have to be 100 honest!"

'_Oh no!' thought Ichigo why didn't I see this coming!' _

"Well umm.." Ichigo said in a slight whisper " I umm.. broke up with Masaya! Are you happy Mint!"

Everyone let out a slight gasp and starred at Masaya.

"Its your turn." Said Mint rudely.

"Fine! Mint why did you leave the mall so early last night! Remember be 100 honest!" said Ichigo coldly.

"I don't think we should play this game anymore!" said a quite frightened lettuce the two girls were after all fuming!

"No, its ok lettuce don't protect her she can answer honestly!" said Ichigo in a snappy tone.

"Fine Ichigo if you must know I was with Masaya! We were talking!" said a very red Mint.

There was silence for about fifteen minutes no one could say anything both girls had both blown up Finally Kiichiro started the game over "Hey Ryou Truth or Dare?" said Kiichiro everyone turned and starred at Ryou.

"Uh… Truth I guess." he said quietly afraid of what question he knew Kiichiro was about to ask.

Here it came " Who does the famous Ryou Shirogane aka the "Womanizer" like this week?"

'_Crap' thought Ryou ' what did I just get myself into!'_

"Well…I kind of liked this girl for a while so yeah." Said Ryou quietly hoping no one would push any farther. "Guess it's my turn um...Ichigo Truth or Dare?"

"I already went pick someone else!" she said in a very sad tone.

"Ichigo you ily head you have to go once you've been picked!" said Pudding in childish tone.

"Fine then. Dare!" with a bit of regret or picking dare.

Everyone let out an eeeoooowwww. Ryou with a smile started thinking. "O.k. my ily baka strawberry I dare you to…."

**Hahahaha. What will he dare her to do? You'll never know! Mwahahaha! JK. You will when I update later for now I have to get off the computer! tear Peace out Nukkas Breeluvsryou aka - Bre**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mkay so I was having serious writers block but now its all good. Oh and sorry all the characters are all rich but Ryou, Mint, Kiichiro and Ichigo are the richest. So yeah. Any suggestions for the next chapter would be lovely. So here it is this is going to be kind of long so yeah. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 4**

"O.k. my illy baka strawberry I dare you to kiss anyone on the cheek." (Thought I was going to put something else didn't you illy means silly)

"Ryou that was lame." Said Ichigo "But fine I'll kiss um…Tart."

"WHAT! No way I don't want you to kiss me! AHH you hag!" Tart proclaimed.

She got up and kissed him on the cheek ignoring his comment. "There are you happy Ryou?"

"Quite actually." Ryou said with a smile on his face.

"My turn." Said Ichigo "Hmm…Lettuce Truth or Dare?"

"What? Why me? Oh gosh um… dare?" said a frightened Lettuce.

"I dare you to kiss Kiichiro." Ichigo said smoothly.

"Um… o-o-k." said lettuce and she gave him a quick peck on the mouth that made him blush beat red.

"This game is boring," said Kish "I have a game we could play!"

"How about no!" Zakuro said.

"But we have like another hour and a half to go." He said impatiently.

"Why don't we watch a movie?" suggested Mint.

"Yeah I brought some!" said lettuce.

"So did I!" said Kiichiro.

"Ok so we have a choice of horror or a chick flick? I pick horror!" said Kish.

"Why horror?" said Ichigo "I hate horror movies!"

"Well maybe if you weren't such a big baby." Said Ryou.

"I am not a big baby Ryou Shirogane you're a jerk." Ichigo said in a whiney tone.

"Well I brought The Labyrinth." Said lettuce.

"That movie with David Bowie? What a chick flick." Said Kish.

Kiichiro looked at Kish with that _"you better shut up before I sock you look". _"Well I brought the omen so…."

"How about we just all sleep." Said Ryou pushing Ichigo over so he could lay on the seat causing her to land on top of pudding who was asleep and she didn't seem to mind having brothers and sisters who she played dog pile with.

"I agree with my man over there." said Masaya grabbing a pillow and laying Mint's lap who looked at Ichigo with _"I'm sorry but you're still my best friend look." _Ichigo pretended not to notice.

"Fine whatever." Said Kish grabbing Muffin and laid in her lap who looked quite content and closed her eyes.

Pudding and Tart (Ichigo got off pudding and is sitting next to kiichiro trying to take his laptop) laid on the floor of the limo while Kiichiro pulled out his laptop so he could log on to his Myspace, while lettuce listened to her I-pod.

**An hour later**

"Everyone wake up!" yelled Lettuce and Kiichiro. " Where like 5 minutes from the house!"

Everyone got up.

"Yes! Finally that took forever." Said Kish.

"Shut up Kish" said Mint kissing him on the cheek.

"Kiichiro you've got the keys?" said Ichigo.

"Yeah there right here." He said pointing to the keys he pulled out of his pocket. They pulled up to the house everyone got out to see a huge mansion.

"If this place is this big, then why are there only six rooms?" said Pie.

"Well those six rooms are in the west wing." Said Ichigo but there are a total of 9 other rooms. And the rooms are all really big with walk-in closets and huge bathrooms. And the there are like 4 other bathrooms and the outdoor pool. With a private beach and the pool house. Oh yeah and the 5 car garage with all 4 cars." (The limo is the fifth.)

"What are the other 9 rooms?" asked Zakuro.

"Well lets see," said Kiichiro. "There's: The Kitchen, The Dinning Room, The Living Room, The Movie Room, The game room, The computer room, the workout room, the library, and the pillow room."

"Wow and you call this a house?" said Pudding.

"Pillow Room" asked Kish with a perverted smile on his face. (He has bad thoughts) Kiichiro and Ichigo ignored him.

"Yeah!" said Ichigo and Kiichiro together "It's small and cozy."

"Wow I knew you guys were rich but god! And you call this small?" said Muffin.

"Well this is nothing compared to my beach house." Said Ryou.

"He's right and I hate to sound mean but his I three times the size." Said Masaya.

"Whatever." Said Ichigo not caring and the fact she already knew Ryou's beach house was bigger. "Let's just go in already."

She took the keys out of Kiichiro's hand and unlocked the doors. There was a 3 staircase one to the left, right, and center and a chandler.

"Ok so there are 12 people and 6 rooms I don't care who you share a room with as long as there are 2 in each room." Said kiichiro. He realized how dumb he was for saying that.

Everyone starred. And suddenly it was Pudding and Tart, Pie and Zakuro, Kiichiro and Lettuce, Kish and Muffin. All that was left were Ryou, Masaya, Mint, and Ichigo. Ryou and Masaya knew that if Mint and Ichigo were together there would be more drama in one week then an entire lifetime so Ryou asked Ichigo she said yes and Mint was with Masaya.

" Well everyone the rooms are that way you can have any room but the two with "I" and "K" on the doors" said Ichigo. Everyone ran up stairs to claim a room. "Come on lets go my rooms up there to," said Ichigo starring at Ryou.

Kiichiro and Ichigo's rooms were the biggest in the house. Ichigo pushed open the French doors with big pink "I" on it. They walked into a Room with three pink walls and one with a wall sized chalkboard. The bed was the California king sized bed (which are freaking huge.) the cover was black with a pink star with a ton of pillows. The door to the bathroom said "Powder Room" in Black letters. The closet door was glass so you could see why Ichigo had packed lightly it was full of clothes. There were two French doors that led out to the balcony. There was a 4 person Jacuzzi and 4 chairs the looked like they were maid for laying out. As you walked in by the doors there was a love seat and lazy boy and a plasma TV on the in between the doors that led to the balcony.

"I like your room." Said Ryou to Ichigo as she walked into the closet he walk in to see what she was doing.

"Thanks." She said, "I guess. Well um… there's a place for your clothes so yeah. Ryou why did you ask me to share a room?"

"Uh…well I knew you and Mint are kind of mad at each other so yeah. And I knew that would be awkward to share a room with Masaya. So I asked you. I hope that's ok?"

" Oh its fine." She said smiling "so put your stuff down and get comfy. We've got an hour before dinner. So you can watch TV in here or wander or I don't know."

He walked up to her getting as close with out actually touching her "I want to hang out with you." He said flat out.

"What are you talking about? You are with me." She said starring into his eyes. He grabbed her hand. She starred at him and started to laugh." Why are you laughing?"

"Because Ryou Shirogane Mr. All Star my brothers best friend I do really like you Ryou but come on its spring break being attached to someone during the biggest party week of all time. Your funny. If you don't remember I was with you last spring break you hooked up with more girls than Hue Hefner."(They've walked out of the closet and they're by the loveseat.)

Ryou stood there slowly he went into a smile "You mean last spring when you and kiichiro came for like 3 days. Wasn't then when you took a "break" from Masaya. I believe you did quite a bit of hooking up yourself." He just stood there and smiled. There was a knock at the door.

"Ichigo. Ryou. It's Kiichiro can I come in?" Kiichiro said in a quite pleasant tone.

"Uhh…sure come on in." said a very guilty Ichigo.

"Hey I came to check on you guys everyone's down by the pool thought I'd let you know." He said he starred at the two 'Ichigo looks startled and Ryou looks quite pleased with himself' kiichiro thought to himself. "I'm going to go now." He closed the door.

"You know what Ryou," she said getting closer to the point were she was almost going to kiss him. 'I'm going to make him as miserable as possible I like him but honestly its spring break' Ichigo thought. "That's none of your concern," she said turning around so her hair would hit his face.

'Oh is she going to pay I know she likes me but this week I'm going to make her as jealous as possible.' Ryou thought. "Well I'm going to go put my trunks on." He said grabbing his suit case and heading towards the bathroom.

**Well I think this was short but writers block has been horrible don't worry I'll make another chapter tomorrow. Well I hope you like my twist no flames please. Love Bre.**


End file.
